Mary Jane Watson's news reports
by Infinity227
Summary: This is a story about how Mary Jane Watson from the MARVEL comics interacts with the people she is doing a news story on. The people are MARVEL superheroes and supervillains of course
1. Iron Man

**This story is about Mary Jane Watson and how she interacts with the people she is doing a news story on. The people will be MARVEL superheroes and supervillains of course. Enjoy!****Reasons for the rating M: sexual intercourse, strong language****\--**

Chapter 1: Iron Man

"All right, thanks Pete. I'll be safe, he's Tony Stark. Talk to you later, babe" Mary Jane ends the call and puts her phone down "Now, what should I wear?"

MJ continues looking through her wardrobe for clothes. She picks her Spider-Man heart T-Shirt.

"Wait.. He likes dresses and revealing clothes.." MJ takes out her kind of revealing green dress and smiles.

-15 minutes later-

Mary Jane arives at Stark Tower and rings the doorbell.

"Hello?" Tony Stark says on the speaker

"Hello, it's Mary Jane Watson, Daily Bugle."

Stark scratches his head with his free hand "Okay, and?"

"We have a news report that we have to do for Stark tower" MJ starts getting impatient.

"Today?"

"Yes, today, Mr. Stark" MJ can clearly hear that he is mastrubating. "Or if you are not ready for that, I can help you with what you are doing..."

"Hmmm, breast size?" Stark asked and put his hand off his dick.

"I think they are D size." MJ said and smiled.

Tony opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

Tony took off his glasses "Shut up and take your clothes off."

MJ takes her green dress off.

"Those are DD size, darling" Tony corrected MJ.

MJ grins and than put that smile on his 12 inches.

Tony's eyes rolled back "Damn, Miss Watson...I think I have to switch Pepper out for you.."

MJ started sucking it deeper and faster, that made her start gagging and than mumble 2 words: "It's MJ"

Tony starts pounding it into her mouth in the same rhythm that she is sucking it "MJ, I... **_I'M ABOUT__TO CUM!_**" just like that, Stark's white hot cream was all over Mary Jane's throat.

MJ takes her head off of his dick "Mr. Stark, you're incredible." she wraps her big tits around it.

Stark's dick instantly twitches as she starts to go up and down fast "No, YOU are incredible."

-5 hours later-

MJ and Stark are still going at it in his bed.

"MJ, i know that my friend Peter is your boyfriend but -" Tony gets interupted by him cumming into her ass.

"But?" MJ asked.

"What I wanted to say is" he rolls her over so she is laying and sticks his dick into her pussy "stay with me, be mine."

MJ blushed "I don't know how Pete would react to that, but...I'll do it"

**\--****Chapter 1 is done. I hope you liked it, if you didn't realise yet, in every chapter there will be a new character. I've got a couple of them in mind but i would like to hear your guys' suggestions, i would also like to hear reviews and thoughts on the story! **


	2. Ant-Man

**Sorry for the long wait! I just honestly find the other fanfics i have made more interseting than this one. But i saw that someone favorited this so i decided to make a second chapter.** **Oh and also i forgot to say that the chapters will not be connected at all. The only thing that will be connected is MJ now being Stark's girlfriend. And another thing: the MJ in this story is the one from Spider-Man for the PS4 just with a bigger ass and bigger boobs.**

**\--**Chapter 2: Ant-Man

MJ walks out of the bar she was at with Peter, she's still pretending to be his girlfriend. "I can't believe that I'm Stark's girlfriend." She whispered to herself.

While walking to Scott Lang's house for the news report about how he saved the whole city yesterday, she got pinned to a wall by a masked guy "Ahh, let go!"

"Nope." The guy told her and started rubbing her pussy through her jeans.

Iron Man flies into the guy and shoots him in the legs "Get outta here, asshole!" He runs over to MJ. "You ok?"

The masked guy runs away.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." She takes his helmet off and gives him a long kiss. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you more, MJ"

She smiled and went out of his grip "I've got a news story to make, see you, babe!"

"Wait! Before you go, i have a plan for a date." Tony said.

"And it is?" MJ asked.

"My bed, from 9 PM to 5 AM. You down?"

MJ grinned "Of course!" She gave him a kiss.

He kept the kiss going on for longer.

She pulled away. "I really need to go, sorry." She apologized and gave him a quick kiss.

"Right, see you, baby!" Stark flew away in his Iron Man suit.

MJ checks her watch. "4:47 PM already?! I have to run if i want to make it on time." She started running to Ant-Man/Scott Lang's mansion.

She makes it there at 4:58. "2 minutes early, great." She walks into the drive way and walks to the doors. The doors are open. She knocks on the already open doors "Hello? Mr. Lang?"

"Hmmm?" Scott's voice can be heard from the kitchen. "Oh, Miss. Watson, come in!"

She comes into the house. "You can call me MJ!" She finally finds the kitchen and goes inside it. "Hello." They shake hands.

"Well in that case, you can just call me Scott. Why are you so out of breath?" He asked.

"I was running here, wouldn't make it on time if i didn't run." MJ responded.

"Here, have my salad." Scott hands MJ his salad.

"Oh, thank you, you're a life saver." She eats the salad. "Mmm."

"Good, right? My cook made it."

MJ nods. "Love it. Should we do the news report now? I just have to ask you questions, and you have to answer them."

"Let's do this." Scott responded.

After 2 hours of making the report, they finished.

"That would be all, thank you for your time, Scott." MJ gets up.

"Anytime..." Scott gets up as well.

They stare at each other for 4 seconds, Scott starts kissing her.

MJ starts kissing him back,she takes off her Daily Bugle shirt, revealing her yellow and red bra (represents the colors of Iron Man, her new boyfriend). Scott starts grabbing her boobs through it.

She moans softly everytime he does that. She takes off Scott's black shirt and starts touching his abs.

MJ sits on the couch, scott standing in front of her.

Scott takes his belt off and throws it on the floor, his jeans fall to the ground and his dark grey tight underwear get revealed.

MJ takes her jeans and panties off, still kissing him.

Scott takes his underwear off and starts humping her pussy.

MJ stops kissing him and starts moaning pretty loudly. "Oh, Scott! Right there!"

Scott is admiring the view.

MJ unties her hair. "You're so big!" She feels his cum in her pussy and then turns around, still on the couch, elbows on the pillow area of it, ass right in front of Scott.

He sticks it into her butt and goes fast.

"Oh, shit, Scotty! Go deeper!'

"You sure, MJ?" Scott asked.

"Yes!" She feels him deeper inside her and starts jiggling her ass, making the cheeks slap his dick.

"AHH!" Scott shouts and cums inside her.

At 8:28 PM, both of them are completely naked and are kissing in the bathroom, Scott holding MJ in his hands and holding her higher because he is way taller than her.

"I have to go, Scotty. I have a date." MJ told him.

"You can have a date with me here." Scott replied and continued kissing her.

She pulled away. "Please, he's going to know that i'm up to something!"

"When is it?"

"At 9 and the place is 15 minutes away." MJ responded.

"Ah, stay 10 more minutes." Scott said and started breathing on her neck.

She looked up and grinned. "Alright."

They kissed in the shower for 8 minutes while washing away all the sperm and everything.

MJ dried herself with a towel, walked into the living room and got dressed "Ok, now i really have to go." She gave Scott a 10 second long kiss and went outside, started walking to Stark Tower.

"See you, MJ!"

She turned around, looked at him, smiled and sent him a kiss.

**\--**

**This is probably the longest thing i've written for a fanfic ever. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Killmonger

**I'm back for the third chapter of MJ's news reports. This chapter is connected to the last one.**

**\--**Chapter 3: Killmonger

MJ walked down the street to Stark Tower.

She didn't even get to ring the doorbell, the doors just opened in front of her. She went inside Tony's room. "Tony?"

Tony ran to her from behind the couch, grabbed her, sat her on the desk and started kissing her slowly.

She gladly kissed him back and put her hands around him.

"You're just on time, baby." Tony whispered in her ear.

MJ grinned and went to the bedroom with him.

Meanwhile Erik Killmonger, the new king of Wakanda was watching them and thinking about taking MJ. So that's exactly what he did. Killmomger jumped in the bedroom through the window.

"The hell?" Stark was confused.

"You would make a great queen." Erik said that as he grabbed MJ by her ponytail and jumped into the 'Bugatti Spaceship'.

"Ahhh!" MJ screamed.

"Shut up!" Erik shouted at her as he broke her camera in half. "You're going to be the queen of Wakanda, you're going to be my wife, you understand?"

"Never!" MJ tries to punch him but he puts handcuffs with chains on her arms and legs.

"I wanted to do this at home, but you're being a naughty girl and it looks like I need to teach you a lesson now." Erik took off his black and gold suit, revealing his six back and his 23 inch long dick.

"No! Get away from me!" MJ screamed.

Erik ripped her jeans in half and took her panties off. "Shut the hell up, whore!"

"Don't you dare call me that ever again!" MJ tried to hit him but she couldn't because she's chained up.

Killmonger stuck his whole dick inside MJ.

She moaned loudly. "Tony! Help me!"

"He can't hear you." Erik said that as he ripped her shirt and took out her boobs.

MJ stayed quiet for a while but she had to face it: she has to enjoy it, she has no other choice. "Right there King Erik! Yes!"

He humped her fast and went deep. "So, now you like it?"

"Of course I do... My love..." MJ regrets saying that but she knows that she has to do it.

Erik grinned and started squeezing the tips of her boobs.

MJ kept forcefully smiling.

"I'm about to.."

She feels his warm cum inside her tight pussy. "I already love you.." MJ is still lying and wants Tony to come save her.

When they got to Wakanda they went straight to his bed and fucked for the next 17 hours (with pauses, of course).

The next day they both woke up at 5PM, Erik went on his golden balcony. "People of Wakanda!" Killmonger shouted from his castle. "I am happy to announce that we have a queen!!"

The Wakandans celebrated.

Erik went back inside his castle.

MJ sat on his lap and kissed him. "I love you, babe." She started sucking on his neck.

He held her ass.

Iron Man flew into the castle. "Let my Ms. Watson go!"

MJ smiled amd punched Killmonger in the face "I have been acting this whole time dipshit." She ran to Tony

Stark blasted Erik's head off and flew away with MJ.

**\--****Please leave a review on this chapter. I would appreciate it! I know that I said the chapters won't connect but i might start doing it so they are.**


End file.
